


dovey hates phil simps so I wrote her this

by birdcock



Series: the dovey and murder shenanigans [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Creampie, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hate Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loud Sex, Other, Riding, Rough Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcock/pseuds/birdcock
Summary: phil and reader have hate sex with reader being on top. wooo.
Relationships: Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Series: the dovey and murder shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175144
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	dovey hates phil simps so I wrote her this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrewhussiespussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/gifts).



> reader is gender neutral but are afab (pussy, cunt)

if theres anyone you hate, its phil. you hate the way he parents his poor, traumatized kids, you hate the way he smiles, you hate the way he looks - the man wears a bucket hat with green and white stripes on it, always seen wearing a black jacker with a green junbei and he wears ugly ass sandals, and you're especially glad that he only wears the "my simps have daddy issues" shirt in private. phils eyes are an ocean blue and his hair is dirty blonde and god, you would throw hands with him in a mcdonalds parking lot.

but of course, there are some things you _dont_ hate about him, and a prime example could be whats happening right now.

phils hands squeeze your waist as you ride him, his cock thrusting up and down inside of you as you bounce and bounce on his naked body, your hands pulling on his hair for support. its not a two way street, as he does hate you aswell. he would happily hang you from a string, though, he does mean it playfully… you think? honestly, itd be fine either way. though, he does really love how your cunt tightens around his thick cock, he loves every single moan of yours, he _does_ think you should shut up, though, by force of his cock or something else. 

"mhm~" _fuck, youre really tight,_ phil thinks as you lift your hips and roughly slam them back down onto his, causing him to squeeze even more onto your waist. of course youd be tight, you _are_ a pretty young thing, someone whos young but who can really kick your ass, maybe even eat it a little. though, hes sure if you two ever get into a psychical fight, hed win - he is alot stronger than you, which might be a little shock since hes only in his early thirties. oh well, he can think about this later, he just wants some hate fuck.

"p-phil!" you moan his name out, the name that you despise so much, the name that you curse out so frequently, _the name that belongs to the person you just cant stop being a whore for and you cant even deny it._ he looks at you with those ocean eyes of his, theyre filled with lust and some hate, how you express lust and some annoyance in yours. though, no matter how much you two hate each other, you two just keep on fucking each other - every interaction you had since like, maybe four weeks ago, they all end up with you both undressing and fucking, doesnt matter if its somewhere in semi-public, you two _are_ going to hate fuck in every place known to man, thats an achievement, i guess.

phil grunts at your pussy clenching down on his dick, eyes shutting at how fucking good you feel. "ah~!" you loudly moan out, fucking yourself on his cock with your body bouncing on his, hips jerking upward as you roughly and fastly ride the older male. 

"m-mhm~!" phils squeeze causes some bruises, but fuck, the way he holds you in place as you ride him really helps you get closer and closer to the edge, an other thing that helps is his cock thrusting in and out of you as you roughly lift yourself up and down on the older man. " _f-fuck"_ he hisses out and you can tell the males gonna be over the edge soon, especially with how well your pussy clenches onto his cock.

within minutes of you continuing you slamming your hips up and down onto his, the pace had grown sloppily but fast, the blonde man moves his hands and places them onto your wrists for support. "p-phil~!" you instinctively moan out by his hands onto your wrists, squeezing them as you fuck yourself on him. he, in a response, curses out your name in a moan. 

a few more seconds pass and you both get thrown of the edge by one powerful slam of your hips, heads thrown back as you orgasm loudly and cumming harshly in (and out) of each other, _fuck, feeling filled up feels gooooodddddd~_ you think in your state of mindless-fucked bliss, being the only thought you have until you get off of your sex high, phil follows.

"atleast youre good at something." you jokingly say, climbing off of him and on your side of the bed. the male rolls his eyes at you, "i can say the same to you." he replies with the same level of joking in his voice. you two exchange in some aftercare and some banter until you two fall back onto the bed, ready for sleep.

you mentally sigh by your thought, _maybe hes not so bad afterall._

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think dovey actually hates phil simps , nor is she actually a phil simp so idk but ayyy enjoy the dilf hate porn :)
> 
> also btw "my simps have daddy issues" is a reference to her drawing of sbi and tbh its a fact


End file.
